


A Sorrowful End

by Pixelated_Randomness



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 'Ouma' not 'Oma', Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelated_Randomness/pseuds/Pixelated_Randomness
Summary: Yeah... I'm obsessed with this gameThis is a fanfiction I've written before. It just wasn't successful the first time so I'm trying again! Let's see how this works!





	A Sorrowful End

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I'm obsessed with this game
> 
> This is a fanfiction I've written before. It just wasn't successful the first time so I'm trying again! Let's see how this works!

_ “Hiya everybody! Zetsubo is here again to talk about the recent events happening in the Danganronpa community! Or is there even a community anymore… Welp, it doesn’t matter, does it? _

_ “Anyways, the survivors of the 53rd killing game are still M.I.A. The sooner we find them, the sooner that they can be re-introduced into society. At least all the victims and blackends for this game were found and returned to their families. Please keep on high alert, and send them straight to the authorities. People are on the lookout for what I can only assume can be considered, ‘Payback’ for what they did to end the game series, _

_ “Among that news, some source outlets say that Tsumugi Shirogane, a member of Team DR, has survived her suicide attempt and is surprisingly in stable condition. The team has not given an official statement and neither has Shirogane, _

_ “The company has also stated that they may continue the game series. This was met with some  _ serious _ backlash. A whole riot and protest happened in front of the headquarters as a result. No one died, but more than a few people had gotten hurt, _

_ “...Hm? Oh that’s uh… Really? Alright. It has come to my attention that if the survivors are found, then they will be able to gain their memories back! Formerly thought as impossible, due to the Ultimate Robot’s destruction of the academy, the company has found a backup file of their lives before signing up, _

_ “As always, I’m Zetsubo and I hope the news brings despair to you! Until next time!” _

* * *

 

Shirogane shut off the laptop, groaning in disgust. She wasn’t even supposed to be alive… why was she here?

Who saved her?

That, she actually knew the answer to. Team Danganronpa itself. They must’ve sent some representative to the scene of the crime and lug her out of the rubble somehow. Whatever the case was, she was there and she couldn't fight it.

Since the world knew that she was still alive, she knew that there was going to be an uproar. She just didn’t know when.

A knock came at her door. Looking to it, she shrugged and offered a small, “Come in…”

In came the CEO of Team Danganronpa, with a bunch of bumbling assistants. He gave the girl an upset stare, his arms crossed.

“Shirogane, just what in the fuck were you thinking? Casually revealing everything and then letting the entire world give up on our game just so you can sell a punchline?! I knew we shouldn't have let an assistant run a killing game,” He snarled, saying the words like it was utter poison.

“I’m sorry, Sir.” She numbly replied, looking away from him.

“I’ve already fired your manager for this reason anyways, so it’s no matter,” He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “But… that doesn’t mean you’re off the hook just yet. I need your help.”

“My help? Why do you need mine specifically?”

“You know the survivors better than anyone else on the team. I need your help finding and capturing them, so we can give them back their ‘memories.’”

“...’Memories?’” She asked, giving air-quotes, “So you aren’t actually giving them back? Why wouldn’t you? You did that for the rest of the cast.”

“I did… but these 3 are a thorn in my side. They’ll advocate for no more killing games and drive us out of business. So, I have a plan. Are you in?”

“...What’s in it for me?”

“You get a promotion if this is successful. But, for now, you get your old job back.”

The girls face paled and darkened as a soft smirk stretched across her face. “You can count on me, _Naegi-San.”_


End file.
